


i'm yours and you're mine, in every way

by captivefairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Switching, they both just wanna fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivefairy/pseuds/captivefairy
Summary: park jihoon wakes up from a wet dream and decides he needs tofuck.





	i'm yours and you're mine, in every way

**Author's Note:**

> was supposed to just be bottom woojin but i cant write pwp without bottom jihoon so have them switching lol

Jihoon wanted to fuck. Fuck  _ someone _ in particular as he just had a rather heated dream about said person and yes it was none other than Park Woojin, his goddamn annoying and hot boyfriend who was, at the moment, not home. 

Jihoon pushed back the covers and sat up, feeling maybe a little too overheated as he adjusted his boxers and tried to avoid the urge to do something about the result of his dream. Woojin was going to be back by tonight so he could wait. Maybe. 

His sex drive was out of control these days. They'd done it just last night before going to bed and here Jihoon was, ten hours later, horny as fuck.

“Man, seriously,” he muttered, running an agitated hand through his hair, “That stupid  _ chamsae _ turned me into a pervert or something.”

But after that dream, Jihoon was tempted to go for a round tonight. It’d been awhile since he was...on top. A familiar burn spread over his cheeks as he recalled the last time he fucked Woojin on this very bed and damn did he want to do it again. He’d lost his virginity to Woojin in every sense of the word, so why was he feeling nervous thinking about asking Woojin to switch?

It wasn’t like it’d be their first time doing it and Jihoon knew he could make it good. It was just that Woojin always seemed to like taking control and having his way with him that Jihoon never bothered to ask. Which to be frank, his boyfriend was  _ really _ good at. All those hip rolls and pelvic thrusts during his dance sessions must have really paid off. 

But Jihoon was a man too and sometimes,  _ sometimes _ , he wanted to be the one doing the screwing and having his way with Woojin too.

“Ah, damn. Whatever!” In a rush of mixed embarrassment and restless heat, Jihoon pushed himself off the bed and headed purposefully for the bathroom. He was going to tell Woojin one way or another later. 

But for now, he needed a shower. A cold one.

 

*******

 

“I’m home.”

The sound of Woojin’s greeting had Jihoon hitting the pause button on his game, turning on the seat of the couch to greet him. “Welcome back.” He leaned one elbow over the back so he could look his boyfriend in the face as he finished removing his shoes and came into the main part of the apartment.

His heart was already racing a mile a minute, thinking of many ways he could say it. This shouldn’t be hard, right? There was no reason why his hands should feel clammy all of a sudden. There shouldn’t be dread mixing around with the excitement in his chest. After all, it was just Woojin.

Just the love of his goddamn life. No big deal, right?

_ Fuck… _

“You alright?”

Jihoon set the controller down and scrambled off the couch. “Y-Yeah, well…” Shit, should he ask now? 

The frown on his boyfriend’s face was gaining a suspicious edge as he approached. “What did you do now?”

“Nothing!”  _ And I won’t be if I don’t man the fuck up. _ He could tell a blush was already on his face and Jihoon scowled against his embarrassment, meeting Woojin’s gaze defiantly. “I-I was just playing my game. You know, the usual.”

_ Smooth. _

“Alright.” Came Woojin's reply with a raised brow. He walked towards Jihoon and for a second, Jihoon thought his want was written plainly across his face until Woojin planted a kiss on his cheek then stepped inside the bathroom.

Jihoon let his shoulders ease and he rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling awkward and unsure, and a little irritated with himself. He could just ask him. Yeah, just like he ‘could’ just ask if tonight was his turn on top. Why were words hard?

With one last anxious glance at the bathroom door, Jihoon sighed, gave up, and headed into the kitchen. At least he could put together their dinner first or something. It might calm his nerves a bit. 

Woojin came out of the bathroom as he was setting the plates down on the table, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Jihoon licked his lips without thinking, and he reminded himself that he was allowed to look. They were screwing each other silly, he saw this sight all the time, and there was no reason it should cause him to have a heart attack now.

His eyes followed the motion of his boyfriend’s body as he strolled leisurely from the bathroom to his bedroom, taking in every muscled curve and hard line. Jihoon felt his mouth dry.  _ I want to…to do things to him, damnit! Why is this so hard? _

It nagged him throughout dinner as Woojin, sitting across him, recounted some annoying member from his dance class while Jihoon was too busy thinking about how Woojin would feel under him, imagining his repressed sounds of pleasure as Jihoon teased—

“Jihoon, are you listening?” 

Snapped from his thoughts, Jihoon mentally shook himself and nodded at Woojin, smiling so the other would return to his meal. He noticed his boyfriend was dressed in a sleeveless tee for bed and Jihoon couldn’t help but trace with his eyes the defined structure of his biceps, releasing a sigh without thinking.

“Okay, what’s up?” Woojin placed his chopsticks on the side, giving Jihoon a Look that screamed  _ spill _ . 

Jihoon sputtered, “W-What do you mean?”

“You’ve been distracted since I came home. What’s on your mind?” Woojin asked, leaning slightly on the table with his hands clasped in front of him. It made his muscles bunch and Jihoon gulped, eyes fixated on the handsomeness that is his boyfriend. Jihoon had countlessly thanked puberty for blessing Woojin on their first year of high school.  

“Uh,” Jihoon was tempted to just blurt it out but the longer their eyes held, the more his throat closed up and the blush deepend on his cheeks. He couldn’t say it.

Woojin sighed, getting up with his and Jihoon’s empty plate, “Fine. Don’t tell me. If you’re ready, you know where to find me.” 

Jihoon deflated as all the tension that settled over him drained away and he pinched his thigh in punishment.  _ Stupid, why couldn’t I say anything?  _ Fixing the rest of the utensils on the table, they made silent progress with cleaning the kitchen and Jihoon glanced at Woojin multiple times, sensing he needed to do something or else Woojin was going to think he was keeping secrets from him.

The last thing he needed was for his boyfriend to misunderstand the fact that Jihoon just wanted to have sex.  

Unable to help it anymore, Jihoon pulled on the end of Woojin’s shirt, stopping him in his tracks to head back to his bedroom. “Wait.”

He leaned his forehead against Woojin’s shoulder, wrapping both arms around his waist, and managed to mutter, “I just,” he cleared his throat and pressed on before he could lose his nerve again. “I just really want to fuck you right now, all right?” 

There was a moment of startled silence, and Jihoon found himself holding his breath, bracing himself for… what? He wasn’t sure. Mockery? Reluctance? Instant and complete denial?

“Oh.” He could feel the muscles against his face relax. “Okay.”

That was it?  _ Okay _ ? Jihoon let out his breath in a rush, too surprised to let it properly sink in. “Seriously?”

Woojin turned in his arms, smirking at his boyfriend, “You got yourself worked up over this?” He slid a hand up Jihoon’s arm and cupped his cheek. “You know it’s not the first time.”

“Yeah, I know, just…” His worries seemed kind of silly now. Jihoon leaned in to press their foreheads together, feeling the heat building between them. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted as well.”

He got a dismissive snort for that. “I’d do anything with you.”

How cheesy. Jihoon’s mouth scrunched into a pout, “Shut up.” 

It was starting to hit him that he was going to have his way with Woojin, just like in his dream. Jihoon felt his heart rate increase, and he lowered his head to mouth at the prominent line of Woojin’s collarbone peeking out from his shirt, “Let’s go to your room.”

“Excited to get on with it already?” The teasing tone was countered by the hot, lidded gaze that came with it as Woojin pulled his head up to plant a heated kiss on his mouth.

Jihoon let his lips curve up into a smirk, meeting his boyfriend’s gaze with equal heat. “Can’t help it with you,” he admitted, voice low.

The desire that flooded those sharp dark eyes pretty much made up for the rest of the evening at that point.

 

********

 

Jihoon braced his hand between Woojin’s head and the pillow, leaning down to capture his boyfriend’s lips in an insistent kiss.  _ I like you so much, _ he wanted to say, aggressively engaging his tongue with Woojin’s and feeling a little spike of desire as he was matched with equal intensity. 

“Mm.” Woojin hummed against his lips, eyes half-closed as he mumbled out, “You’re… eager tonight, Jihoon.” That breathy edge that Jihoon had come to expect in the heat of the moment was in his voice. It was a turn-on like everything else at this point. 

“I’ve been— ” Jihoon started, and then was interrupted by a startled moan as Woojin’s hands slid past the waistband of his boxers, pulling him down flush against the body beneath him and giving his ass a firm squeeze. “ _ Ah _ ...thinking about it. All day.”

“Mmm.” There was an unmistakably pleased note in the sigh that came as Jihoon began nipping and sucking his way down his neck. They both had shed their clothes, sans underwear, by the entrance of the bedroom before falling on the bed together so now Jihoon could enjoy every expanse of tanned skin presented to him. 

“Yeah,” he breathed out against a shoulder beneath his lips, and slid the tips of his fingers along and just under the elastic of his boyfriend’s underwear, drawing out a shiver of anticipation. It only took a small motion from his hips to rub their clothed erections together, kneeling between Woojin’s legs, and the sharp intake of breath he got in response was enough to trigger a low moan from the back of his throat. “Fuck, Woojin…Can I…?”

Woojin’s fingers pulled back and curled around the waistband of his boxers. Jihoon backed off a bit to allow him to shimmy them down over his cock. “You know where the lube is,” he murmured in response to the half-voiced question, and offered a slow, lazy smirk.

It was probably the fastest Jihoon had ever fumbled a drawer open in his life.

He was pretty sure it was mostly excitement causing his hands to tremble when he slid the condom on, although there was probably more than a small amount of nervousness mixed in. Woojin made one of those little sounds from his fantasies when he pushed a slicked finger in past the ring of muscle, and that, combined with the tight heat that closed around it when he slowly moved deeper, had his dick twitching impatiently.

Jihoon swallowed, glancing up at his boyfriend’s flushed face. “This okay?”

“Just do it like how I do you.” Woojin cracked a smile, eyes staring sharply at Jihoon who narrowed his and experimentally curled a finger, causing Woojin to muffle a moan and squirm.

Having been through it himself helped, honestly. Jihoon was pretty familiar with the strangeness and the stretch, and it gave him more confidence when he pushed in again with two fingers, sliding them in deep and scissoring while Woojin tensed and then adjusted. The glimpses he was stealing of his boyfriend’s face and body as they reacted to him weren’t helping at all to ease the pull of his own desire, but he just couldn’t help himself.

_ He’s so goddamn sexy… _

“It’s…good already, Jihoon,” Woojin said with a rough voice, shortly after he’d eased three fingers in. “Do it.”

Jihoon wasn’t about to argue with that. He slid his fingers out and spread a generous amount of lube over the condom, shutting his eyes for a moment against the little spike of pleasure that came when he closed his hand around himself. “Just — tell me if it hurts,” he managed, moving forward to position himself with one hand while bracing the other against the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Yeah.” It sounded more than a little flippant; though, to be fair, Jihoon definitely hadn’t ever bothered to say anything when he was the one on his back. There was something about being too turned on to care about low-level pain that made it almost erotic, in a weird way.

Jihoon pushed in, going slow through the initial resistance and shutting his eyes against the rush of sensation as the tight heat of his boyfriend’s body closed around him. For a moment, it was so good he could hardly think, and he had to bite down hard on his lower lip to avoid the strong urge to thrust forward and race to early completion.

It’s like Woojin was pulling him in. “Fuck,” he managed to gasp, tightening his grip on Woojin’s leg reflexively. “Fuck…Woojin…”

“Jihoon…” There was a bit of a whine in that response. Jihoon opened his eyes and looked down without thinking, taking in the sight he’d been waiting for. Woojin’s eyes were closed, lips parted, flush spread all across his face and even to his ears. His shoulders were tense, muscles standing out starkly, as his fingers clenched in the sheets.

Hot as hell. “Woojin,” Jihoon breathed out again, leaning in further as he buried himself in that welcoming heat. It felt really, really good—  _ shit. _ And the look on his face…

He wanted more. Way more. “I’m – I’m going to move. Okay?”

Woojin’s eyes opened just a fraction at that, and he met Jihoon’s gaze squarely. “You don’t have to keep asking.”

“Hah.” It came out as more of a reverential exhalation than a properly snarky response, but at that point it really didn’t matter. He planted an impulsive but lingering kiss on his boyfriend’s knee, and let the corners of his mouth edge up in a small smirk. “Okay.”

The first retreat and thrust had them both gasping at the initial spike, but the motions were familiar enough, and the steady, give-and-take rhythm of sex came more easily as he moved. Jihoon focused on keeping himself controlled as he changed the angle in search of the magic spot that would give him the reaction he was after.

It was getting harder to hold himself back. The dual impact of visual and physical stimulation was fraying at the edges of Jihoon’s self-control. He wanted to thrust in hard and fast, bury himself to the hilt in Woojin’s body and come. But even as it became harder to hold onto rational thought, one thing still rang clearly through his head: he wanted to see all of it. Everything.

_ I can’t ever get enough of him. _

The thought had barely entered his head when he finally found the right spot, with one of Woojin’s knees hooked loosely over his waist and the other leg pushed up a little higher under Jihoon’s lube-slicked right hand. The results were immediate and electrifying. Woojin let out an inarticulate noise and arched up from the bed, twisting the sheets hard in his hands as his face contorted.

“Ji— Jihoon…there… _ ah _ …”

That was enough to tip Jihoon over his breaking point. The sight of that familiar face with such a desperate, wanton expression, eyes half-lidded and needy as they locked with his, was too much for his frazzled brain. “Woojin,” he gritted out, fighting the urge to shut his eyes as he thrust in hard, the edges of his vision blurring out as pleasure clouded his senses.

And with all of that stimulation, Jihoon’s own race towards orgasm ended abruptly with one last, frantic push. The world fractured around him and he shuddered, releasing within Woojin’s body and trembling violently in the wake of that rush. 

The moment of stillness that followed was broken by the uneven sound of both of them trying to catch their breath. Woojin had pulled him down and wrapped his arms tight around Jihoon, their faces so close Jihoon leaned down to kiss him breathlessly. 

Rational thought started to drift back into his brain at about the same point when Jihoon felt the sweat cooling his body. He pulled back on and just barely remembered to catch the edges of the condom as he did so he could tie it off and toss it into the bin near the bed. 

However, beneath him, Woojin was still tense and panting. He was breathing heavily, eyes closed, the hint of a little smile playing on his lips.

But he hadn’t come. Jihoon reached over to help but his wrist was caught instead. Woojin explained when he saw Jihoon’s confused gaze, “I want to do something.” 

Jihoon figured Woojin wanted him to give head and he was ready to crawl down and take his boyfriend in when suddenly, Woojin flipped them over and rolled Jihoon onto his front. 

It clicked what Woojin wanted when he saw him reaching for the lube. “Aren’t you tired?” Jihoon asked, looking over his shoulder as Woojin poured the liquid over his fingers. 

The younger male grinned, tossing the lube away as he grabbed onto Jihoon’s hips, squeezing them affectionately, “You should know by now, Jihoon, that I don’t tire out easily.” 

_ Right _ . Jihoon almost forgot that Woojin could keep going for another round or two when he wasn’t expending all his energy from the start. Insatiable bastard. 

“Should have made you ride me instead,” Jihoon mumbled into the pillow, quirking his lips when he heard Woojin snort. 

“Next time. But for now, I want to have you after just fucking me. Kinda hot right?”

Jihoon wasn’t one to disagree. He nodded and laid there languidly as Woojin prepared him from behind, muscles lax around Woojin’s questing fingers. He was a bit sensitive but Jihoon found he liked it more than he hated it and released a few grunts and moans when his prostate was brushed against. 

Eventually, Woojin removed them and Jihoon thought he heard the ripping sound of a condom wrapper before something big began pushing against the pucker of his entrance. In his relaxed state, it was easy for Woojin to slide inside him, making way for himself in a slow manner before he bottomed out. 

It hurt, but in his aroused state, the soreness felt oddly satisfying.  His body seemed to know better than he did how to respond, muscles loosening and breathing deepening automatically as Woojin slid in further. 

“Feels good,” Woojin said breathily. His fingers tightened on Jihoon’s hips, most likely going to leave bruises in the morning as he ground against his ass. “Being inside you like this, Jihoon…”

“Woojin,” he managed, and then sucked in a sharp breath as his boyfriend started to move. “Fuck…” 

Jihoon shuddered over the slow drag of Woojin’s cock inside him, trying to move his hips back in time to get him deeper. But then Woojin stopped and Jihoon almost whined for him to keep going, squirming his hips. He thought he heard Woojin calling him an impatient brat before Jihoon suddenly found himself flipped around, facing Woojin now. 

He gazed up through half-lidded eyes at his boyfriend and realized Woojin must like this position more, for the same reason Jihoon had taken Woojin tonight— a better way to see each other’s expressions. 

Woojin’s face was still flushed as Jihoon’s felt, and the look in his eyes was almost wild. Like he couldn’t wait to make a mess out of him, and Jihoon’s cock gave a little twitch at the thought.  _ Fuck, he’s so sexy… _

Woojin made a sound, something like a mix between a grunt and a growl, still gazing down at him as he raised Jihoon’s legs over his shoulders and began thrusting into his body at a steady, measured pace. 

Jihoon panted, fingers clenching in the sheets. His whole body was tense and trembling, dick growing half-hard from the pleasure once more flooding his system.

One of Woojin’s thrusts hit against that spot inside him then, and Jihoon cried out, back arching involuntarily, because hell, that felt fucking incredible. 

“Woojin…” The name fell off his lips as a moan when that spot was struck again, pleasure thrumming all the way through him like some massive wave, and his hands tightened into fists against the bed sheets, toes curling over his lover’s shoulders.

“Ah, there,” Woojin murmured, his face and upper body a hazy blur against the rush of sensation clouding everything in Jihoon’s world. His fingers suddenly closed around Jihoon’s cock, stroking in time with the pace of his thrusts, adding a new layer of slippery, hot friction on top of everything else.

_ Shit, this feels too fucking good… _ Jihoon pressed his head back hard against the bed, too far gone to care about the whimpers and moans and random swears coming out of his mouth as spikes of shuddering pleasure wracked his body. Tension and heat and ecstasy were coiling together into a hard loop in his belly, and he was seriously going to lose it. Any second now, he’d be flying apart again.

Woojin was coming back into focus, and Jihoon tried his best to watch him all the way through this. His cheeks were still flushed, eyes hot and intense and focused solely on Jihoon. There was an unmistakable tension in his body as hs thrusts became harder, rougher and more erratic, making it clear his control was slipping. The hand that was not holding Jihoon’s was clenched on his thigh so tightly that his fingers were trembling. 

They were getting close. The tension was building and the heat in Jihoon’s body was ready to boil over. 

“Jihoon,” Woojin groaned, pounding his hips as he neared, and the resulting jolt of arousal that spiked out through Jihoon’s body was enough to push him over the edge.

Pin pricks of light splattered around the edges of his vision. He cried out and arched against the bed again, caught up an orgasm so intense it felt like a series of explosions that triggered off all the way through him. Woojin’s merciless assault on that good spot inside him had his clenched fists jack-hammering against the bed as his limbs jerked reflexively, pleasure stretching out nearly to the point of being unbearable as he was pushed to the outward edge of his limits.

Through it all, he hadn’t managed to turn his gaze from Woojin’s face, and so he was able to watch it contort and then loosen as its owner let out a very lewd-sounding moan and came, cock twitching within Jihoon’s over-sensitive body as he rode out his climax.

That and the sight of him coming before this were probably going to show up in his dreams, regardless of how often they actually fucked. Jihoon sank back against the mattress and struggled to catch his breath, uncertain if his trembling was from the slowly fading traces of his orgasm or because he had done it twice in short intervals. 

Woojin had slouched forward, his bangs hiding his expression as he hovered precariously over Jihoon, breathing hard. Then he seemed to recover and leaned back enough to slide himself out of his lover’s body, glancing up with a kind of weary satisfaction.

Woojin leaned forward to kiss him lightly, and then pulled back just far enough to look him in the eye. “Good?”

Jihoon grinned till his cheeks ached, “Fantastic.”

Smirking, Woojin rolled over onto his side, throwing the condom away first before looking him up and down. “We should clean up.”

That was probably a good idea, as much as he would’ve liked to doze off. “Right.” Jihoon forced his tired muscles to work, levering himself into a sitting position. Now that the rush from sex was over, he was feeling kind of sore in a few places, unsurprising since they did it twice. “I could use a shower.”

“Mm.” It sounded like an agreement, but before he could move to get off the bed, Woojin was sitting up behind him and wrapping an arm around his chest to pull him back. His nose burrowed into the junction of neck and shoulder, warm breath tickling the skin there.

Jihoon shivered involuntarily, caught off-guard, and felt his face grow warm. “Woojin?”

“Nothing.” The word came out slow and languid, almost too soft to be heard. Another arm snaked around his torso, bringing his back flush against Woojin’s chest. “I’m just...happy.”

Jihoon could feel the slow smile creeping onto his face even as a different kind of warm feeling spread throughout his chest and down his toes. “I’m happy too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> weird soft ending ?


End file.
